Happy Birthday Sir!
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas and Winston look for a birthday surprise for Sir Topham Hatt.
**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Happy Birthday Sir!" from Season 16. Enjoy and comment.**

Sir Topham Hatt is very proud of all his engines. He wants them to be really useful, on time, and help each other out.

One morning, Thomas puffed into Brendam Docks.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Winston, his little red car.

"Today is my birthday!" announced Sir Topham Hatt grandly. "Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt are taking me shopping for a new top hat."

"Happy birthday sir!" replied Thomas.

"Thank you Thomas. I would like you to take Winston on your jobs today. Winston is new to Sodor, and I want him to see how really useful it is!"

Thomas beamed from buffer to buffer.

"I will sir!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Make sure to be back at tea-time!" said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

Salty tooted in,

"I know a story that Edward once told me about a birthday surprise for Sir Topham Hatt when he was little."

"Can you tell it to us Salty?" asked Thomas.

Then, Salty began his story.

 _Every year on Sir Topham Hatt's birthday, Edward would take Sir Topham Hatt to every station on the railway, sharing birthday cake with all the passengers._

 _Sir Topham Hatt loved riding in his carriage, which was the oldest carriage on Sodor, even older than Edward._

"He loved riding in that carriage!" remembered Edward. "And his smile would light up the sky!"

"It's a pity that nobody has seen that carriage for years." sighed Salty as he tooted away.

"Let's hurry now Winston." said Thomas. "We have a lot to do!"

"Of course Thomas!" replied Winston. "Ready when you are!"

But Winston wasn't thinking about jobs. He was thinking about Sir Topham Hatt, and his special carriage.

"First, we must head to Farmer Trotter's field, to deliver apples for his pigs." explained Thomas.

"I want to look for Sir Topham Hatt's carriage!" said Winston.

"Really useful engines don't look for things!"

Thomas wasn't interested in finding Sir Topham Hatt's carriage, because he had jobs to do.

Thomas puffed into Farmer Trotter's farm.

"Here are your apples Farmer Trotter!" said Thomas.

"Thank you Thomas!" replied Farmer Trotter. "You are always right on time, and really useful!"

Thomas felt very happy.

"Next, we must head to the Whispering Woods to pick up some logs."

Winston wanted to find Sir Topham Hatt's carriage, but Thomas wanted to be really useful.

When Thomas arrived at the Whispering Woods, the workmen were very happy to see Thomas.

After all the logs were loaded onto Thomas's flatbed, Thomas turned to Winston.

"We must hurry back to meet Sir Topham Hatt at teatime!"

But Winston wasn't there!

"Where are you Winston?" called Thomas.

Just then, Winston came over.

"I think I may have found something!" he exclaimed.

"We have no time!" snapped Thomas. "Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for us!"

Thomas puffed away, with Winston in front.

Then, it happened. While Thomas was puffing along, he bumped right into Winston!

No one was hurt, but Thomas felt very bad.

"What do you want to show me Winston?" asked Thomas.

"I found Sir Topham Hatt's carriage!" exclaimed Winston.

Thomas was excited!

"Where is it?" asked Thomas.

"Over there!" replied Winston.

Thomas was surprised to see an old carriage in the middle of the woods. It was very old and rusty.

"We can take it to Victor at the Steam-Works!" suggested Thomas.

Winston smiled.

After taking the carriage to the Steam-Works, Thomas hurried to the docks, where Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt were waiting.

"Where were you Thomas?" asked Sir Topham Hatt. "You nearly caused confusion and delay!"

"Sorry I'm late sir." said Thomas, "but may we show you something at Knapford Station?"

"Of course!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt.

Winston and Thomas smiled.

When they arrived at Knapford Station, Edward puffed in with the old carriage.

Sir Topham Hatt could not believe his eyes.

"I remember this!" exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt. "This is the best birthday surprise I've ever had!"

"Happy birthday sir!" exclaimed everyone.

"You are all really useful engines!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas and Winston were happier than ever!


End file.
